


Dust

by Thebloomaster



Series: #blessed [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Allergies, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon Fix-It, Shower Sex, Sneezing, allergic!yuugi, dust allergy, light teasing, yuugi has a sneeze kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloomaster/pseuds/Thebloomaster
Summary: Yuugi and Atem help Jou move into his new apartment. Unfortunately, Yuugi's very allergic to dust and doesn't want to admit it.puzzleshipping/blindshipping
Relationships: Atem & Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Mutou Yuugi, Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Mutou Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, blindshipping - Relationship
Series: #blessed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093028
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Friends help each other move. Just as Jounouchi had helped Atem and Yuugi move into their apartment, they decided to return the favor. He’d finally saved up enough to get a nice one-bedroom apartment and it’s only a few streets away from where they live!

There are only a few big items left to carry in. They’d already done the whole pivot routine with the big furniture items, and now there were just boxes—some of which are quite heavy. 

“You guys don’t have to help me with these.” Jou says flippantly. Now everything is in the apartment and they’re kneeling on the floor near the boxes and bins of his belongings.

“You helped us unpack!” Yuugi replies. “We don’t mind, right Atem?”

Atem nods. “We came here to help.”

“If you say so...” Jou chuckles. It’s clear he appreciates the gesture despite how casual he’s trying to appear. “A lot of this is from the old crawl space...I don’t even know what’s in here…” 

They both nod. 

“I guess if I don’t sort through it now, I never will.” Jou adds, rubbing the back of his neck. He pulls out his keys and tears through the tape on the box in front of him. “I’m gonna get a trash bag, I’m sure a lot of this’s garbage.”

Yuugi leans against Atem’s shoulder. “That’s enough exercise for the week.” He murmurs. Atem chuckles, affectionately ruffling Yuugi’s hair. 

Jou returns with the whole box of trash bags. “Alright, here goes.”

“If it doesn’t spark joy, you gotta throw it away.” Yuugi points out, tone playful. He turns and pinches Atem’s cheek.  _ You spark joy,  _ the touch seems to say.

“Holy shit this stuff is filthy!” Jou exclaims. He coughs, fanning the air in front of him. “Hey, Yuugi. Catch!” He tosses Yuugi his keys to open the remaining boxes. “Unless it looks like it’s worth something just throw it away.” 

Atem is sure there’s no way Yuugi is going to throw away anything that looks like anything of sentimental value. But more pressing than that, Atem knows Yuugi is allergic to dust. He holds out his palm. “Let me, Aibou.”

Yuugi shakes his head, a lopsided grin forming. “It’s fine, I’m not that weak.”  _ Was he not paying attention?  _ He watches as his partner stabs the keys into the tape and drags it across, cutting through. A cloud of dust arises the second he opens the flaps. 

_ Oh shit,  _ Yuugi’s expression reads clear as day. Atem’s eyebrows raise in concern as Yuugi hesitates, biting down hard on his lower lip. The upper lip curls up and his nostrils quiver.

Atem is not even that sensitive to dust and he can feel it irritating his eyes and nose. He is sure that if it’s bothering him, Yuugi is about to have an allergy attack. In the background, Jou is throwing away old clothes and nicknacks, the pile of things he intends to keep rather small. “Oh,  _ hey, _ I thought I’d lost this game!” He exclaims, holding the find up for both of them to see. It’s an old Pokémon game. “I think I still have my Game Boy…” He muses to himself.

_ Are you alright?  _ Atem asks with his eyes. Their mind link may not be there anymore, but they’ve mastered tacit communication. Yuugi nods, but Atem can see that he’s concentrating hard on keeping it together. His nose is visibly twitching as he begins pulling items out of the box in front of him. Atem sighs, quickly helping him unload it, being careful to not upturn more dust than necessary. He’s learned that Yuugi has not quite a  _ fear  _ of sneezing but an aversion to doing so in public. A pretty strong aversion. Even if it’s just in front of his friends. 

“ _ Hh’ngtt...hh...hhuh’iTk...huh.”  _ Atem pinches his nose shut as he sneezes. He cannot believe he’s caving in before Yuugi is. Speaking of Yuugi, his face is red as he offers a blessing. Atem nods in thanks, feeling a bit guilty that he’s inadvertently teasing Yuugi in a few ways in front of their friend. He gives Yuugi an apologetic look, but Yuugi just smiles and shakes his head.  _ Don’t be. _

Yuugi scrubs his nose into his shoulder, sniffling but sighing. “Jou, d-do you want these scrap books?” 

Jounouchi crosses his arms. “No—” He hesitates, raising one hand to scratch his head. “ _ Well,  _ maybe I can give them to Shizuka.” 

Yuugi nods, stacking them gently next to him. Atem is pulling out multiple items, most of them dusty books and some  _ magazines.  _ He wants to get this task done as fast as possible to spare Yuugi the embarrassment but he takes a moment to smirk.

“Oh! Definitely toss those!” Jou says hurriedly, as Atem snickers at him. 

“Interesting taste.” Atem returns, raising an eyebrow, tongue in cheek. “Are you sure you want to part with these?”

Jou seems to genuinely consider it for a moment before taking them from Atem’s hands and tossing them in the bag. “It doesn’t  _ spark joy.”  _ They both turn to look at Yuugi who’s turned away from them, head bobbing a few times. “You good, Yug?” Jou gives him a quizzical look.

Yuugi turns around. “Yeah, all good.” Atem can hear a slight strain in his voice coupled with the fact that his nose is starting to turn pink and that his eyes are watering.  _ Oh.  _

“Alright.” Jou says hesitantly. He picks up the keys from the floor and opens another box.

He shoots Yuugi a look of concern only for him to pick up more belongings covered in allergens. He must be trying to stick it out until the task is done. Atem pinches the bridge of his nose.  _ This man.  _

Okay admittedly, he’s being a bit hypocritical as Yuugi has scolded him for feigning health when he hadn’t been feeling well, but he’s still a touch worried. Jou unceremoniously dumps a bag of old clothes into the trash bag. He looks at the bag and smacks himself. “Wait…” He mutters, “Do you think I can donate these?”

Yuugi nods. “It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“Alright.  _ Ugh,  _ should’ve separated them.” He starts fishing out the clothes he’s just put in the bag to throw into a separate pile. Atem watches as his partner stifles a few more sneezes into his sleeve. He’s not sure whether he admires the dedication and skill it’s taking for Yuugi to hide the beginnings of an allergy attack, or if he’s more exasperated that his partner is suffering unnecessarily. He shakes his head, clearing out the rest of the box. He opens a smaller one to the side. Atem tries to think of an escape plan for them without making Jounouchi feel like he doesn’t want to be there—and without embarrassing his partner. He sighs, opting to keep an eye on Yuugi for now. 

Yuugi joins Atem near the last box that needs sorting through as Jou puts the new bag of unwanted clothes in the bedroom. 

“Want to leave?” Atem mouths subtly.

Yuugi shakes his head. “I’mb find.” He whispers back. He looks and sounds anything but fine. He sets his jaw, rubbing hard at his poor nose. It couldn’t have been much more than twenty minutes since they’d started unpacking, and he looks absolutely miserable. Atem watches as he squeezes his nose shut from behind his sleeve. “ _ hh’mpt… ih’chht.. hh’kT… hhuh…”  _

“Bless you.” Atem mouths, stroking Yuugi’s hair. Yuugi sniffles uselessly behind his sleeve, looking slightly panicked before his fit continues. “ _hih’itT…huh huh’nGgtch! hk’shh.ugh! Kttsch!_ _nXt...huh!”_ He wipes his nose hard and rolls up his sleeve sheepishly. Atem knows he doesn’t have any tissues, but looks for a spare box or a roll of paper towels...toilet paper...anything. And then their friend returns.

“Whoah, are you okay?” Jounouchi asks upon seeing Yuugi’s face. He’s come back, having found his Game Boy somewhere in the other room. “Are you...crying?” 

“ _ Nd _ o, I...I’mb kind of... _ ahh...ik’Kshhhu!  _ Allergic t— _ mPt’schh!  _ To dust.” He says lamely, starting to ruin his other sleeve. 

“ _ Shit,  _ why didn’t you say somethin’?” Jou looks bewildered. “I don’t have any tissues…” He starts digging through a few bins and finds a roll of toilet paper. “Here...just take the whole roll.”

“Thangk you.” Yuugi says, awkwardly accepting it. He unravels and presses a wad of it to his irritated pink nose. Atem rubs his back encouragingly. 

“I think we’ll head out, Jou.” Atem says, taking the focus off of Yuugi. “See you this weekend?” 

“Yeah! Do you want to grab a shower here?” Jou asks. Before anyone can say anything, he swears under his breath. “Never mind, I have no soap.” 

Atem smirks. “Best of luck with the rest of your unpacking.”

After a few more pleasantries, Atem is guiding Yuugi out of the door, one arm wrapped around his back. “Aibou, are you okay?”

Yuugi holds up a finger, nodding, His eyes are distant as they pause only half a block from the apartment. “ _Ngt’chh! Itschhew! Hh...h’hih hmpt’schh!_ I’mb alright, it’s just embarrassing.” He sounds so dejected. 

“ _ Bless _ you.” Atem murmurs. Yuugi’s eyes look puffy and swollen. He wonders if he can even see well through the allergic tears “Here, give me the roll, and you hold onto me. You have nothing to be embarrassed for.” He presses a new wad of toilet paper into Yuugi’s palm. At least it’s not the cheap one-ply kind that’ll leave his nose chapped for days. 

As they continue down the street, Atem is relieved that Yuugi isn’t stifling his sneezes in the same painful sounding and looking way he had been. Now he saw why Yuugi would tell him  _ not  _ to do that. Turns out they were both a little bit hypocritical. 

“ _ Itschhhiu! Huh’ngtschh!  _ Gods, sorry did I get you?” Yuugi groans.

“It doesn’t matter.” Atem smiles, stroking Yuugi’s back as they walk. They’re just a few blocks from home now. 

“Yes it does.” Yuugi whines.

“ _ What? _ You ask me to do that to you—”

“Okay, but I like that!” Yuugi says, face nearly matching the shade his nose has become. Atem has to keep himself from laughing. His poor partner looks so indignant. 

“Maybe I like it too.” Atem returns. Yuugi sighs. “Besides, I’ll join you in the shower, and it really won’t matter then.”

“Okay…” 

“Nothing you do is gross.” Atem assures him, pausing for a moment in front of their door to kiss the top of Yuugi’s head.

“Thangks.” Yuugi says, sounding relieved. He draws away for a moment while Atem unlocks the door. “ _ mPkt….hh.” _

“Bless you.” Atem says genuinely before smirking. “You know, you really shouldn’t hold them in like that.”

“ _ Atemb!”  _ Yuugi protests, though by the look on his face Atem can tell he knows he’s right.

Atem sticks out his tongue. “Let’s go shower,  _ sneezy.” _

Yuugi gives him an appalled look. Atem smirks again.

“You’re in trouble.” Yuugi says, shaking his head.

“I’ll await your punishment in the shower.” Atem retorts without missing a beat, running into the bathroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there will be sex

Yuugi enters the bathroom immediately after Atem’s turned on the shower. They’re both still clothed, the extra roll of toilet paper left on the sink. Atem gives Yuugi a devious grin. He feels bad that his Aibou isn’t feeling well, but at the same time it’s amusing and frankly arousing when he gets all worked up and flustered. 

“You’re indcorrigible.” Yuugi scolds, face flushed. Atem almost loses his composure at Yuugi’s flustered expression.

“I have no idea what you’ve said.” Atem smirks, voice dipping lower, “It’s hard to tell given how stuffed up you are.” 

Yuugi’s jaw drops, cheeks turning pink. “Mean!” He cries, swatting Atem’s shoulder in jest with the hand towel. Though, proving Atem’s point it actually sounded more like he’d said  _ bead.  _

“ _ Pftt.” _

“You’re pudished.” Yuugi points at him before grabbing a few tissues. He blows his nose, and then has to get another tissue to wipe his eyes with. 

“Won’t you take mercy on me, little prince?” Atem asks, wrapping his arms around Yuugi from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. He gives his boyfriend a light squeeze, before giving a less chaste caress to his crotch. 

“Not if you keep being bad.” Yuugi returns, leaning into the touch slightly in spite of himself. 

“Hmm…” 

“ _ Ugh,  _ w-wait—” Yuugi stammers, grabbing a fresh wad of tissues. “ _ it’Schhh! Hh’itschh! Hdt’kshhh! Hhh...hh’hih’etkschh!”  _ He groans, and Atem can feel the heat radiating from Yuugi’s body.

“Bless you.” Atem says genuinely, kissing his cheek. “Why don’t we get out of these dusty clothes?” 

Yuugi nods tiredly, blowing his nose again. Atem strips his outfit first and then quickly helps Yuugi with his. They’re both admittedly a bit hard. Not fully erect. You could perhaps call it a half-chub. 

But that can and will easily be changed. They stand under the streams of hot water face to face, hands easily traveling across slick skin. Atem pulls Yuugi flush against his body and kisses his lips tenderly. “You’re so cute, getting yourself all  _ worked up _ .”

“I’m not—”

“You were the cutest shade of pink—you practically matched the tile.”

“ _ Oh?  _ I warned you.” Yuugi says, darkly. His hand goes to Atem’s cock, caressing it and stroking it. He gives him a lustful look before rolling his eyes up and emulating the face he makes upon climaxing. Atem’s cock grows in his hand, and Yuugi bends down on one knee. He kisses it, and takes care to lick and fondle its length. He kisses the sensitive areas of Atem’s inner thighs. Atem gasps in pleasure as Yuugi continues massaging his fully erect cock, alternating between pumping it harder and softer. It feels almost like electric pleasure is coursing through his body. 

And then it abruptly stops. Yuugi rises and smirks at him as he reaches for the shampoo.

Atem’s jaw drops. “ _ That’s  _ my punishment?” He pouts. “What a cruel fate.” 

Yuugi smirks at him as he lathers the shampoo in his hair. He squirts a little in Atem’s hair too for good measure. 

“ _ Hh’itchhh!”  _ Yuugi doubles over, cupping his nose with his palm. “ _ Ktchhh! ugh...h-hih’Etshhhiu!” _

“Blessings, Aibou.”

“Thangks…” Yuugi sighs, rubbing hard at his nose. Atem plants a light kiss on the reddened tip.

“ _ hihh’Kshhh! hdt’Kiuu!” _

“Ah, that wasn’t intentional, I’m sorry.” Atem says sympathetically.

Yuugi smiles, blushing again. “‘S alright.”

“I’ll have to find a way to make it up to you.” Atem says close to Yuugi’s ear. His erection pokes into his thigh.

“I don’t see how you possibly could.” Yuugi returns, turning his head dramatically.

“Well, how can you see  _ anything  _ with how puffy your eyes have gotten?”

“Oh my Gods, you’re really coming for me today!” Yuugi cries. 

“I want to, but you won’t let me!” 

Yuugi bursts into a fit of laughter, coughing a bit at the end of it. “Okay, you got me there.” He sniffles, scrubbing at his nose again.

“Hmm, I have an idea.” Atem winks, carefully kneeling in front of Yuugi. It’s a challenge as he’s erect now, but then again they both love a good challenge. He kisses his stomach before continuing, “How about I help you?”

“That could work.” Yuugi smirks, pretending to think about it. He looks down and gently combs the wet hair from Atem’s face. Atem caresses Yuugi’s cock which now has become almost fully erect. It’s warm in his hands. He runs his tongue over the sensitive head, the underside of his shaft, cups his balls. His other hand gives a light squeeze to his ass. And then he take Yuugi’s cock deep into his mouth. It hits the back of his throat as he rocks back and forth, slipping it in and out. Yuugi grunts. 

By some coincidence or karmic intervention, Atem feels a sharp tickle in his nostril. He ignores it for now, not wanting to return his partner’s generous gift of blue balls, but it only grows and becomes more unbearable. As his eyes flutter shut, he finds himself losing this battle. Finally he realizes he has no choice but to pause, and stifles into Yuugi’s thigh. “ _ ngXxt’huh! k’Tttch...uh...hh-hih’Dtschhuh!”  _ As he collects his breath, Yuugi strokes his hair. 

“Bless you.” He doesn’t need to look up to read his partner’s face. “So  _ cute.”  _

“Just for you.” Atem retorts as he regains his confidence. Now it really won't take much to finish Yuugi off. He grins as he resumes his position. He grasps Yuugi’s hips as he takes him in his mouth. He looks up at him with bedroom eyes. 

“I’m really close.” Yuugi grunts, bracing himself against the wall. Atem takes this as his cue to pump more rhythmically, plush lips giving less as they remain tight around his partner’s cock. And then Yuugi gasps. “I’m gonna cum— _ gods, Atem.”  _

Atem revels in the way his Aibou’s breathing changes, in his taste, in that expression of ecstasy. Fuck, it’s almost enough send him over the edge alone. He gently massages his partner’s cock now that he’s finished, just to hear him gasp like that again. Yuugi strokes his hair gently. 

“That was so good.” He breathes. He extends a hand to help Atem back up. “I forgive you.” He winks.

“I’m truly relieved.”

“Well, maybe not truly…” Yuugi says, looking down at Atem’s erection. “You must be desperate for release.”

Atem grins. “I am.”

Yuugi is silent for a second, and Atem realizes he’s desperate for a relief of his own. This time, he decides to not tease him about it, but the amused look he shoots him says it all.

“S-Shut up _ —hp’schhuh! It’shhh.”  _ He pauses, holding up a finger, lavender eyes unfocused and glancing up at the bathroom light. “ _ hh-huh’itshhhue!  _ Okay,” he sniffles, “Sorry—” 

“Bless you.” 

Yuugi nods, getting on his knees. “Poor thing,” he says, stroking Atem’s cock. Grunts spill out from behind Atem’s teeth. 

“ _ Fuck.”  _ He breathes as Yuugi gets to finishing what he’d started. He guides Yuugi by the hair,  _ needing _ more of him. Watching his boyfriend, naked and dripping wet on the shower floor in front of him on his knees, looking up at him with bedroom eyes is already an erotic enough sight, and then he starts moaning with Atem’s cock in his mouth. The vibrations, coupled with the timing and tempo of Yuugi’s sucking sends him into one of the biggest climaxes he’s had in awhile. He doesn’t even get to warn Yuugi before cum shoots out of him. So much of it. 

Yuugi laps it all up, swallowing it. Atem catches his breath, heart racing. The water is getting cold. They embrace, and Atem tells him just how much he enjoyed himself lowly in Yuugi’s ear. 

They finish up their shower and dry off. Yuugi is still sniffly but insists it’ll go away in an hour or two. Atem holds him in his arms as they watch a movie they’ve seen plenty of times before on the couch. They’re so comfortable, Atem wonders if they’ll even end up in their bed, and then Yuugi falls asleep on his chest. 


End file.
